Spin harmony
by Master Derpy
Summary: It's a different from thing,the ninja are known as SPIN HARMONY and are singers,their manger is Wu. But when they are told that they have computation,a group of singers named SAMURAI WARRIORS. They decide to send an letter to this 'boy band' to meet up. Before searching them online,when they meet the group,they find themselves meeting the love of their life! I don't own ninjago
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different realm thingy,where the ninja are singers. =) Sensei Wu is young.**

**~No P.O.V~**

Spin harmony bowed and ran off the stage,their manger,Wu,greeted them with a smile.

"What's new?" Asked Cole.

"Uh,there's this new group of singers.." Said Wu,Lloyd looked at Zane,who shrugged.

"Sooooo?" Questioned Kai,not knowing what was the big deal about it.

"Their in the top of the charts." Wu told him.

"What's the bands name?" Asked Jay,maybe it's that band Nya was talking about on their date,but the problem is that she was happy that someone stepped up and did it for the girls,what does that mean?

"Samurai warriors," Wu told him.

"Good,lets go and tell those boys who's the best!" Kai said.

"Wait,we don't want to fiscally injury them." Zane said,he's friends face palmed.

* * *

A girl with long dark chocolate hair, brown eyes and olive skin walked over to the sofa and plopped down by a girl with plantime blonde hair and blue eyes. The first girl was in ripped jeans,red and white stripped crop top and funky pumps. (Not the high heal pumps.) The second was in grey jeans,white top and converse.

"I'm tired." Yawned the first girl.

"Tia,go to sleep then," the first girl said.

"But,Lizzy~" Tia whined.

"What!?" Lizzy asked,Tia rolled off her seat and flopped down on the floor.

"But,Im hungry~" Tia whined,more louder then the last time. "Lizzy~get me something to eat. Please~"

"Ugh," Lizzy said,and walked to the kitchen. Two girls walked in,one of them had long brown hair,which was darker at that top and it got lighter as it went down and brown eyes,she was in black jeans,a white long sleeved t-shirt,a black body warmer and uggs. The girl next to her had brown collarbone length hair and blue eyes,which was mixed with a bit of black. She was in blue.

"Jane,Jasmine." Lizzy greeted,she brought out Ben & jerry's ice cream.

"Hey," Jane said,her country accent clear,she came from the countryside in Britain.

"Sup," Jasmine said,she came from the countryside too. She and Jane grew up together,they where twins,but they just didn't look like each other that much.

"Oh,Ice cream." Jane said,taking a spoon and dipping it into the bowl that Lizzy passed her.

"That better not be my ice cream!" Yelled Tia,from the other room.

"Maybe that was a bad idea,Jane." Jasmine said,Jane shrugged.

"I got to eat,don't I?" Jane pointed out,Tia came running in.

"Lizzy~ Where's my food?" Tia whined,lizzy pointed at the bowl beside her. "Thank you!"

**I hope you like! Lizzy,Tia,Jane ans Jasmine are real Just with different names,Jane is me,but Jasmine is not my twin sister,she's my best friend ,Carol,we look a bit like each other act like each other,we where even born in the same hospital! but I'm older. Lizzy is her little sister. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviewing :D I'm so happy, *starts crying happy tears* Sorry about that._

"Boring, boring, seen it. UGH!" Groaned Tia, looking through the channels on the TV, "This is boring!"

"It's 6 Am, like their's going to be anything on!" The twins both mumbled,then they both fell on the floor. Lizzy came in with coffee.

"You guys, it's not that bad." She commented,giving everybody their mug and than sat down in a cozy arm chair,with a mug herself.

"Ow! Stop hitting me Jasmine!"

"You stole my apple!"

"We where two!"

Tia sighed, the sounds of the streets below them became silent.

"You two," Lizzy said, pointing at the now awoken twins, "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Okay!" 'ding, dong'

"Who could this be?" Wondered Tia.

"Well, go answer it then." Lizzy pointed at the door.

"No! My butt is staying right here!" Tia said, pointing at "her chair."

"Fine i'll get-" Lizzy was cut off by the twins, fighting their way to the door. They cam back with a message.

"It's time to practice!"

* * *

"What should we do?" Asked Cole, they we're thinking what to do, to show those samurai who's the best.

"I know!" Zane suddenly said. The group looked at him. "Pack your bags gentlemen, we are going to America!"

_please R & R _


End file.
